<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 330 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729235">Day 330</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [330]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [330]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 330</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Denni had made few friends in the few months she had spent in the Circle, Orsino was the only relationship of note and they had already said their goodbyes. Meredith had forbade them from visiting the Alianage before they left the city (lest it set a precedent) but Ines had let Denni pen a letter to her parents that they would leave with a runner at the docs. Given what they had heard about the Kirkwall Circle before Denni was taken there, she hoped her news would come as a relief.</p><p>The only other...entities Denni would miss would be the spirits of Wisdom and Hope she had met in her dreams. She found them, still in the form of her parents, in her dreams that night. They were all in her childhood home, just as she remembered it. Wisdom, taking the form of her mother, had a stack of books next to her at the table and Hope, as her father, was working in the garden.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you both for being such good companions to me these past few months,” Denni said. “But I’m leaving the Circle tomorrow, so this is goodbye.”</p><p>“Whyever would this be goodbye?” Hope asked. He has a beautiful arrangement of flowers, none of which could be grown in the Free Marches. The kinds Denni dreamed of seeing in her travels with Ines.</p><p>“When I dream,” she said, “it won’t be here. I’ll be traveling far and wide now that Ines has accepted me.”</p><p>“We didn’t come to this corner of the Fade because we like this spot,” Wisdom said with a smile. “We came because your love of learning and your curiosity drew us here.”</p><p>“And you’re hope for a new life,” Hope added, “far from the troubles of this place.”</p><p>“If we stayed here we might be twisted by the mortals here into darker spirits,” Wisdome said, her tone unusually serious. “We would start trying to take more and more from the mortal world instead of being content with the gifts you offer us freely.”</p><p>“So long as you carry Hope in your heart,” Hope said, “I will never be far from your side. We can keep eachother safe from the dangers of your world and ours.”</p><p>Denni woke that morning before the sun rose. Ines was still asleep on the floor, the woman had claimed to prefer the floor to beds and had made herself a nest out of blankets to curl up in. Denni wondered if she would start to find beds ‘too soft’ as well. It was hard to imagine anything being less comfortable to sleep on then the apprentice quarter beds but who could say?</p><p>With nothing else to do but wait for her new mentor to wake up, Denni looked out the window, barred to prevent escape of course, at the Gallows for the last time. Ines said she hated Kirkwall more than any other place she had visited so there was little chance of them returning. She would not miss the slave statues thal loomed over you constantly. A threat, or a reminder that things could always get worse. They could always get better too, and now Denni had proof that that was true. She hoped things would be better in the Alienage for her family, she hopped that those she was leaving behind in the Circle would be able to make improvements and not sink deeper into despair, she hopped that she would enjoy her new life on the road and that it would bring her fulfillment, not just survival. She had no idea if any of these things would come to pass but if she did she wouldn’t have to hope and she resolved to never stop hoping for a better world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>